This invention relates to a missile which carries in its interior a warhead that is pivotally supported by means of a ball joint. The pivotal motion of the warhead is effected by an aiming device controlled by an electronic control system.
Missiles which attack a target in the course of their flight over or past the target without the need of proceeding directly thereagainst are known and are described, for example, in German Patent No. 3,605,579. The missile has an internal warhead which, in flight, may be pivoted in a direction towards the target by virtue of its ball joint support. After target detection, for example, by onboard sensors, the warhead is oriented into the optimal direction and fired by means of an aiming device and an electronic control system. As a result of this process, one or more payload units are ejected or accelerated in the direction of the target. The above-noted patent, however, does not describe an appropriate aiming device which may effect a pivotal motion of the warhead.